Three-wheel vehicles based on the concept of articulated frame sections, i.e. a front frame section being pivotable about a rearwardly inclined axis relative to a rear frame section for turning the vehicle, is known, as exemplified by the U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,535 issued to the same inventors hereof. The vehicle of this U.S. Patent functions very well for its intended purpose. However, it is desirable to provide a three-wheel vehicle on which the rider can sit more upright and at a higher position on the vehicle, thus providing a more natural bike-riding position and also giving the rider greater visibility. It is also desirable to increase control over the maneuverability of the vehicle. The invention herein is directed to the satisfaction of both these objectives.